Madagascar but Not as You Know it
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: When a white tigress is captured and taken to the zoo for her safety, the ripple of her existence may just change your favorite movie.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the heart of the amazon, rumors of a rare sighting of a white and browed striped tigress could be heard through out every village. Word got out to the travelers and toursitst which lead to the search of this tigress. Whom ever was to capture this magnificent beast would use her for attractions and money. This did not go well with many animal association societies. And so the race began to either find the tigress or keep her home safe from poachers.

Many tried and many failed. Some even died or was severally injured. And so the ensure the safety of the tigress, zoo's had auctions to see which she would go to. It would only be temporarily until a protected area was put in her homeland.

Fortunately for New York, they won and immediately got to work. With the successful capture of 'Anna', as they named her, they were off to New York Central Park Zoo.

"There you go..." The zoo keeper said as he and his helped set a sleeping Anna in her habitat. "Now lets get out of here.. She'll be waking up soon." As they left to close for the night, familiar murmuring was coming from behind the walls of her exibit.

"They said her name is Anna..."

"Hey, she kind of looks like me!"

"SHHHH... You dont wanna wake her up.."

"Both of you just hush."

Anna's ears flicked and she groaned.

"Oh, she's waking up.."

Her eyes fluttered open revealing dark brown eyes. She pushed herself up and looked around. "Huh? Where am I?"

"That would be Manhatten!"

Anna turned and pounced at him. "Who are you?"

The rest of the zoosters stepped out form their hiding spot. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down there.. We dont mean any harm." The lion said.

"Yeah, yeah.. We just wanted to say hi." The zebra under Anna responded.

She got off of him and stepped back, "Who are you and where am I?"

"Welcome to the Cental Park Zoo. I'm Alex, the one and only King of New York." He gave a dahsing smile.

Anna took note on his teeth ad claws, "You look like me... but with a bigger mane."

"I'm a lion. Right here," He gestured to the zebra, "This is Marty. Behind me are Melman and Gloria. Nice to meet you... Anna."

"How do you know my name? I havent told you."

"Well we overheard the zookeepers." Melman explained.

Anna hummed and crossed her arms. She began to walk around and noticed she was closed in with no where to go, "WHAT?! Wait, you said Manhatten? Where's the Amazon?"

"Sorry sweety, but you in the wrong country if you lookin' for the amazon." Gloria pointed out.

Anna gasped and began to hyperventalate before looking to Alex, "How do I get out of her?" She growled.

Alex put his paws up, "Hold on now, it seems like you'll be here a while."

"He's right,"Melman started, "The tag on her habitat says temporarily 2 to 3 years."

"Years?!" Anna frowned.

"Guess your stuck with us." Marty shrugged.

"Be that as it may, we just want you to feel welcomed." Alex opened his arms to seem peaceful."

"Get out.."

"What? We dont mean any harm"

"GET. OUT." Anna repeated.

"Girl, you better lower that attitude right now."

"No, no," Alex put his paw up in surrender, "Its fine. We'll just be on out way out. Nice meeting you."

With that they began to leave. Alex stopped, "Drop by later if you want to talk or anything. Marty's birhday party is tonight. Perhaps if you want to get to know us better, that might be a start." Then he left.

Anna rubbed her arm and sighed. She left to the farthest corner of her enclosure and curled up in depression.

That night, Anna had been listening to them. Things had gotten quiet and she figured now would be a good time to talk. She had nothing better to do and definatly no way out so why not...

"Hey... Lion guy.." She called.

Alex was just about to fall asleep when he heard his name. He sat up and looked around. Melman was still asleep. Gloria too and Marty was as well.

"Pssst.." He heard again. He got out of his bed and looked into Anna's enclosure, "Anna?"

"Hey... I wanna talk now.. Do you mind coming down here."

Alex was surpised by this. No way she could have trusted him that fast.

"Yeah..." He hopped in, "Whats up?"

"I just wanted you to know... Im sorry about earlier... Its just..."

"You were taken from your home, huh?"

"..." She was silent and sat down.

Alex sat next to her, "I know that feeling... When i was a young cub... I was taken from my home too. Where that was, i cant even remember now but, when I came here, i got to meet my three best friends in the whole world. Plus it isn't all that bad here. Free food, conditioner, a nice place to sleep. And when the people come in, I get to perform in front of all New York."

Anna listened to him. Things didn't sound too bad and she figured she was only there temporarily.

"Are the people nice?"

"Of course!"

"I was always hunted down and they tried to shoot me..." She looked down.

"No one's gonna hurt you here. It's a zoo and the people will love your beatiful fur!" Alex pointed out.

"Really?" She smiled a bit.

Alex nodded and looked at her. He noticed how gorgeous she was when she smiled in the moonlight, "Wow.."

"What?" She questioned.

"Oh! uh... nothing.. Just..." He paused and stood with a sigh, "Just keep your chin up and see how it goes tomorrow. Things will get better." He helped her up.

"Thank you..."  
"Alex."

"Thank you, Alex.."

They stared at one another as they held each others paws. Once they realized hwo long this was going on, they immediatly let go and laughed awkwardly, "Okay... Uh... Have a night good..." Alex said, "I mean a good night! I meant that... uh.. See ya tomorrow."

He smiled nervously and went on his way.

Anna smiled too and she went back to her bed and curled up. She was still very upset that she was taken from her home, but with the knowledge Alex told her, she could try to relax a bit more until she was headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna woke up with a startled expression. She wasn't in the habitat. Instead, she was in her jungle and it was raining.

"Huh?" she questioned. Then a loud boom was heard and it wasn't thunder. Gun shots. Anna gasped and scrambled to get up and run. The mud under her formed into chains and kept her down. Pulling her in like quicksand.

"Let go! Let me go!" She screamed and growled.

The gun shots were getting louder and Anna couldn't break free. She looked at her paws. They were red. Stained with blood of the humans she killed to protect herself.

The gun shots were getting louder.

Anna looked up to see blinding headlights. "No…." The headlights got closer and Anna was now covered in mud. The only thing left up top being her head. "Help!" she screamed, "Help!"

Someone grabbed her from behind and began pulling her from the mud. She struggled with them wanting to run away.

"Anna! Anna wake up!"

"Get off!" She opened her eyes to see Alex was shaking her awake.

"It okay… just breath.." He told her.

Anna's eyes narrowed and she yanked away from Alex. Her surroundings came back to her and she began to cry.

Alex watched with a saddened look, "Hey…. It was just a dream." He carefully walked over. He gently set his paw on her shoulder. She flinched but it brought her back. She went in for a hug and he wrapped his arms around her. It was a bit odd at first, but then they settled.

"Hey it's a new day. Chin up." He smiled.

Anna looked up at him before breaking away and rubbing her eyes. She nodded just as the bells began ringing.

"Oooh, the people are coming!" Alex looked to Anna, "Try and Have fun." With that he left.

Anna was left with an odd feeling that began to rise in her. She had just made a new friend.

...

The feline walked around her enclosure and poked at all the plants and rocks. They were real but they weren't like anything back home.

"Mommy look!"

Anna's ears perked up and she looked over to see a little boy and his mother standing at the edge of her enclosure.

"That's a tiger dear. They had planned on her coming since back in January." The mother said.

"She's really pretty! Oh and she's looking right at me!"

Anna realized she was staring and she looked away before hiding quickly.

"Aw.. I must have scared her..."

Hearing the disappointment in his voice tugged at Anna's ears. So she moved silently close to the edge. Making sure the boy hadn't left yet, she got as close as she could and popped out with a loud roar.

"EEEEEEAAK!" The boy and his mother yelped.

"Cool! She can play hide and seek!" The boy smiled.

Anna smirked and hid once more for the next child.

...

"Alex the Lion!" The announcer called and the lion finished his traditional roar.

"See ya! So long!" Alex waved as the people were being escorted out.

He climbed down his rock and looked over into his friends habitats. They too were settling down after a busy day. Then he looked over to the new area, which Anna was in. Looking around, he read the time on the clock and smiled.

"Hey, Anna?" Alex asked having hopped in her enclosure. "Hello?"

The moment he finished saying 'hello', Anna popped from the bushes and roared, scaring Alex as he fell back on his rear.

"Whoa... I didn't know tigers could roar like that. I didn't know they could roar at all?"

Anna giggled, "I've been doing that all day to the smaller humans walking by." She held out her hand for Alex.

"It definitely makes a impact." He brushed himself off, "Guess you had a good day?"

"It was... interesting... Nothing I really want to get use to but I'll make due till I'm able to leave." She looked down.

"Its not too bad during the day. Friday's are usually the busiest. Saturday being the second and the we're closed on Sunday." Alex paused and looked at the tigress in front of him, "Is everything alright?"

"I..." Anna began and hugged herself. She turned away and sighed. Then she turned to Alex, "I'd like to come to the party tonight."

The lion beamed with joy, "Awesome! I'll come back and get you later. They're about to feed us soon. Whistle when you're ready." He nodded.

"Alright. Should I bring anything?" Anna shrugged.

"No, no, no... You're new so I'm sure Marty will cut you some slack."

"Oh ok... Well... Then see you later?"

"See ya later!" And Alex left back to his area.

After he left, Anna was met with large portions of steak, which she didn't finish. She was so use to eating so little that she just couldn't eat another bite. So she pushed the rest away from her and hopped in the pond in her habitat. Taking a bath before going to the party. And perhaps she would make something for Marty anyways.

...


End file.
